The Dog Demon Myrrah
by DeviantMoonLover
Summary: Myrrah is InuYasha and Kagome's third child, but unlike her human brothers and sister, Myrrah was born a full demon. With more demon blood than her father. In the hopes of giving her a normal childhood, Myrrah is given to her uncle to raise. Like her parents, Myrrah has a talent for getting into trouble, but what happens when she meets the youngest son of Kouga and Ayame? ONESHOT!
1. Prologue

**A/N****: I should really stop starting new stories. ****Oh well. This is just a sweet little one shot I was thinking of for a while. I may continue it. I may not. Maybe if enough people like it and I get 10 reviews for it than I'll continue otherwise pointless oneshot.**

**The name is pronounced "Mere-rah" not "My-rah" Just to clarify. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Enjoy! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**8 Years after the end of the Series**

"Is she ready?" Sesshomaru's voice was as calm as the night around them.

Kagome stood behind her husband, using him like a wall to keep her brother-in-law at bay. InuYasha slowly turned and faced his wife.

"A-Are we sure about this?" Kagome's voice and hands trembled as she held the little bundle closer to her chest.

"It's not too late. You don't have to leave her with me," Sesshomaru offered.

"No," InuYasha said weakly, endless tears threatening to spill over from his eyes. "She'll be happier with you,"

Kagome pressed a loving kiss on her baby's forehead. It was breaking her heart even more to see her sleeping so peacefully in her arms. She touched her forehead to the child's and released a single sob. InuYasha stroked his daughter's silvery hair one last time. The baby sighed when she felt a pleasant scratch on the back of her left Inu ear. Kagome savored the short walk towards Sesshomaru. Memorizing the feeling of her child in her arms and making the walk as slow as possible. InuYasha was with her every step of the way. Kagome felt herself break when she finally reached Sesshomaru. He nodded to them and stepped aside for Rin to come forward. Rin gave the grieving couple an understanding smile and gently took the infant form her mother's gasp. Kagome's hands trembled violently at the loss of her baby's warmth. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and held her to his chest. Her sobs were surprisingly silent but unbelievably sad. A few tears escaped from InuYasha himself.

The baby had woken up at the unfamiliar scent and feeling. Where was her mother and father? Afraid and confused, she began to cry. Rin tried her best to hush and console the child but it was no use. Kagome's head shot right up at the sound of her youngest daughter's voice. InuYasha took a deep breathe and forced his legs to stay still. Kagome, on the other hand, felt as if she was going mad. This was it. The last memory of her daughter and it would be hearing her terrified wailing. Kagome began to shake. Her mouth hung open and her lower trembled. InuYasha watched Kagome's painful expression. He had only seen such a painful look on her face when Kaguya shot her in the back with her own arrow. He knew what was coming. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist before she could run after their child. Kagome's strength finally failed her and she collapsed. InuYasha prevented her from hitting the ground. She sobbed into her hands. It became physically painful to listen and watch the baby get further away.

Sesshomaru helped Rin mount Ah-Un. She would be gone soon! Kagome squirmed and tried to get out of her husband's hold.

"Kagome, please stop," InuYasha begged.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Rin's retreating figure. The sound of her baby'e crying becoming ever more faint.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted after them.

Rin noticed that the baby calmed a bit at the sound of a familiar voice. Sesshomaru tilted his head in Kagome and InuYasha's direction, not fully looking at them.

"Her name is Myrrah,"

* * *

**7 Years Later**

A young girl ran through the forest surrounding her guardian's fortress with glee. Her long silver hair whipped about her. Her speed seemed almost too fast to be possible. Of course it was because she was a demon. It was her favorite time of the day. A break from her training and studies and chance to have fun.

"Myrrah-sama!"

Her inu ear twitched in irritation and the foul scent became stronger. Well, almost have fun.

"Myrrah-sama, please! Slow down! You know you mustn't leave this land," the little toad demon wheezed. "I am too old for this,"

"Than go back to the castle, Jaken," Myrrah folded her arms across her chest. "I'll be alright on my own,"

"Nonsense!" The told demon cried. "If anything were to happen to you, Sesshomaru-sama would have my head,"

Myrrah drew a little circle in the dirt with her foot, not wanting to look at Jaken's frustrated bulgy eyes. "Sessha-chan won't mind,"

Jaken wagged the staff of two heads in the young dog daiyouki's face threateningly. "Yes, but it is I who faces the wrath of his temper when you go wrong, child!"

At that moment, the young picked a familiar scent. She had to go there like ahe does everyday. Myrrah placed folded her hands behind her back and bent down to Jaken's eye level. Her face was close enough for Jaken to see the details of the purple stripes on each side of her face. She smiled sweetly at him. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Gomen, Jaken. I'll make sure Sessha-chan doesn't get mad at you," As Myrrah uttered the last word, she turned on her heel and ran off.

"Myrrah-sama!" Jaken screamed as he watched her quickly disappear.

Myrrah giggled to herself when she heard Jaken mumble '_Reckless child! You'll be the cause of my death!_' She jumped from tree branch to tree branch, traveling further East and closer to the source of the scent. The sun warmed her skin and somehow seemed to fuel her excitement. In no time at all she her destination. Myrrah's golden eyes were fixated on the collection of packages in the middle of the forest.

She beamed when she saw all of her presents. She sat on the ground and sorted through the strange boxes. One box held many bento boxes. They were filled with the usual rice balls, yellow fluffy things, four legged octopuses, and other odd things she could only find amongst her presents. The next box was filled with medicines, herbs, potions, and other weird bindings with strange healing powers. The third box was her favorite. It was filled with one of a kind clothes she could never find anywhere. Beautiful dresses, blouses, and skirts in all kinds of colors and materials.

This was one of the strange things about her life that no one ever explained to her. It would happened randomly. Sometimes 2 or 3 times a week, Myrrah would pick up a familiar scent that lead out to the boarders of The West and follow it. Every time, large amounts of gifts and items awaited for her. She had no idea who left it but it was clearly intended for her. It was also strange that no one seemed to mind. Her Sessha-chan didn't mind in the least that she wore the strange clothes or ate the foreign food that she found in the forest. She was familiarized the scent though and many times tried to follow it but was never successful in finding the true source.

Myrrah ate most of the bentos and placed the leftovers, the clothes, and the medicine in her yellow backpack. (Also a present found in the forest.)

A sudden growl from behind, startling Myrrah. She spun around to see two beautiful creatures. Myrrah gasped. She had never seen white wolves before. They usually inhabited the mountains up North. She must have been further from the West than she thought. How did she miss their scent? The bared their teeth at the young demon, being understandably cautious. Myrrah smiled warmly.

"Hello," Myrrah grinned. "My name is Myrrah. We match," She pointed to her silver hair and their light fur.

The wolves seemed unfazed by her friendly greeting. She reached into her bag and pulled out her leftover lunches, offering them to the wolves. They seemed skeptical at first, but than greedily scarfed it all down. Myrrah laughed at their ravenous appetite. She scratched behind their ears and under their chin. They growled in pleasure and affectionately licked her hands and cheeks.

"Don't touch my wolves, wench!" An angry voice shouted. Myrrah looked around and tried to sniff out the new offender but a large gust of wind threw her off.

When the tornado fell away, Myrrah saw a boy standing in front of her. He had is arms crossed in an attempt to intimidate her and his face was scrunched up in a scowl. They both took in each other's appearance. He looked like a feral savage. He had tanned, clear, skin, long unruly black hair tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck and beautiful blue eyes. He was dressed in armor and dark brown furs. Myrrah shuddered to think how many animals that were killed to make that. The boy thought Myrrah was the strangest witch in existence. She was a dog demon with dog ears, golden eyes, silver hair, and weird purple marks on her face. Her clothes were even weirder! A weird short blue waist wrap, a black detached top with no sleeves, and ugly sandals that covered her feet completely. (Denium skirt, black short sleeved baby T and black flats)

'_What a weirdo,_' They both thought.

"Hi, I'm Myrrah," Myrrah smiled again and bowed respectfully.

"Ryuk of the demon wolf tribe," the boy said with a bit in his voice. "What are you doing to my wolves?"

"I'm sorry, they're just so adorable!" Myrrah gushed as one of the wolves rolled onto it's back for a belly rub.

"They are not!" Ryuk cried. "They're supposed to be fierce hunters!"

"What are their names?" Myrrah asked, standing up and dusting off her skirt.

"Aniu and Shinta," Ryuk said flatly.

"Where are you from?" Myrrah kept up the questions.

"I live up in the mountains up north. What about you?" Ryuk's voice was still harsh and unfriendly.

"I live to the West," Myrrah's smile unwavering. "I've never met a wolf demon before. What are you doing down here?"

"I'm on my first hunt by myself and I want to bring back a big beast for my tribe," Ryuk said, puffing out his chest.

"A hunt? Can I help?" Myrrah folded her hands in front of her chest and leaned forward.

Ryuk recoiled. "I don't need help from a girl, much less a dog!" He spat.

Myrrah lifted her right hand and showed her claws.

"I can take down a boar with my claws," Myrrah demonstrated by slicing a branch very cleanly off the trunk of a nearby tree. Ryuk seemed impressed for a millisecond but than morphed into skeptical. "You don't have to tell anyone I helped,"

"Alright fine," Ryuk begrudgingly agreed.

Myrrah beamed and grabbed his hand. He was first friend outside her lord's kingdom. Ryuk blushed at the sudden touch. She walked side by side wit him.

"I smell something coming from that direction," Myrrah said and pointed East.

"What do you smell?" Ryuk asked, surprised because he couldn't pick up anything.

"I'm not sure, but I want to follow it," Myrrah said.

Ryuk and Myrrah walked together slowly tracking the odd new smell. Ryuk's twin wolves were following behind them. Myrrah had completely lost track of the time. She should have returned hours ago, but all she could think about was helping her new friend. Ryuk was confused by the girl's behavior. She was demon no doubt, but it was as if she possessed the heart of a mortal. Ryuk discovered in their short time together that Myrrah was kind, generous, brave, and very caring. It baffled him. Most demons he had encountered were narcissistic with a blood lust.

They managed to follow the scent to a clearing where the trees were less thick, but it seemed barren. Not a single animal in sight.

"Nice job, puppy! There's nothing out here!" Ryuk shouted in Myrrah's face.

Myrrah shushed him and listened carefully. The scent was incredibly strong. The source was here. Ryuk and his wolves sniffed the air. Whatever was here was big. Otherwise why wouldn't there be any other animals around? It became so quiet to the point where it became eerie. Myrrah began to hyperventilate S-She needed to go home. Ryuk squeezed her hand and pulled her closer.

"You smell that, right?" Ryuk whispered.

"I think so," Myrrah whispered back.

"Than move!" Ryuk shouted. He grabbed Myrrah's waist and threw both of the bodies away a few feet. Myrrah sat up and growled at.

"What are you do-" A loud screech erupted her. A large bear stood before the two preteens. It was the size of a mountain with large claws and sharp teeth to complete the whole "I'm capable of killing you" look. Myrrah screamed when the demon cast it's enormous paw at them. Ryuk picked her up just in time to dodge it. Myrrah looked back at the demon. She had never fought against something that big, but if she could hold her own against the Tenseiga, she could handle this teddy bear.

"Does your tribe eat bear?" Myrrah asked when they landed a safe distance.

"Yeah...," Ryuk answered a little preoccupied with the giant demon raging towards them.

"Let's take it down and bring it back to your tribe," Myrrah gave Ryuk the classic anime smile with her eyes closed.

"Baka!" Ryuk grabbed her and dodged another sharp claw. "Keep your eyes open!"

Ryuk switched Myrrah onto his back and kept running. His wolves at his heels.

"Do we have any weapons?" Myrrah asked in Ryuk's arms.

"Who needs weapons? I've got my claws and fangs and you have yours," Ryuk said confidently.

"Great," Myrrah muttered into his chest.

Myrrah leapt form Ryuk's arms towards the bear. In seconds she slashed his chest with her reaver claw. All she managed to damage was the demon's top layer of fur. The bear roared and tried to stomp her to death in retaliation. Ryuk's wolves jumped right before the bear's foot could crush Myrrah. They sunk their fangs into the bear's flesh. Ryuk jumped in the air and slammed his foot into the side of the bear's head. The bear went tumbling backwards into a tree.

"Nice, Ryuk-kun!" Myrrah praised and went to check on the wolves who were thrown aside.

"Myrrah! Look out!" the young demon heard him shout.

Myrrah turned her head just in time to see the bear's head and teeth come down at her. Myrrah squeezed her eyes shut and threw body over Shinta and Aniu. She heard a grunt, a roar, and a scream. Myrrah peaked an eye open to see the bear neutralized and Ryuk hunched over, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Ryuk!" Myrrah cried out in concern. She was at his side in a second. She inspected the wound. It was a shallow flesh wound and sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

"The bear's getting up!" Ryuk ignored her concern.

Myrrah looked towards the cluster of downed trees where Ryuk sent the demon. That thing barely had any scratches. Myrrah cracked her knuckles.

"Reaver Claw!" Myrrah managed to cut the tendons in the bear's ankles. "That should keep him still for a while,"

The bear screamed in agony and rage. It didn't slow him down at all. It just pissed him off. His movements were so fast and sudden. It slashed it's claw and sent Ryuk flying backwards. Myrrah held back a sob as she watched Ryuk smacked his head on the bark of a tree. She didn't notice the demon crawling furiously towards her. She made a run for Ryuk when she nearly missed the bear biting off her legs. She fell back on her butt, her legs cut up and bleeding. Aniu and Shinta were both trying to reawaken their master. Myrrah crawled backwards using her hands. Her legs hurt like hell. The bear was rabid, foaming at the mouth with rage and blood lust. It raised it's claw to deliver the final blow. It was going to kill her!

"SESSHA!" Myrrah screamed out her guardian's name and rolled herself into a ball, covering her head with her arms. "Help me," she silently prayed.

Myrrah stayed there on the ground and waited for the beast's claw to pierce her flesh and end her life but it never came. Myrrah opened her eyes and she thought time had stopped. The bear seemed to be frozen. His mouth hung agape and his massive claw was raised to strike her, but it wasn't moving. A gentle breezed blew by and the demon bear fell over onto it's stomach dead. Myrrah stood up on her damaged legs.

"It's demonic aura has been purified," Myrrah breathed out, still in shock over her near death experience. She looked at what was lodged in it's back. "A sacred arrow?"

Myrrah was brought back to reality when she heard a painful moan. She turned her head and saw Ryuk returning to consciousness, She ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Myrrah searched through her backpack form her med-kit.

"My head hurts like hell," Ryuk complained. Myrrah pulled out a bottle of strange blue water gels orbs.

"Here take one of these," Myrrah offered him two pills and some water.

"What are they?" Ryuk looked at the cautiously.

"I'm not sure," Myrrah answered truthfully. "Magic beans that stop pain," (A/N: Painkillers!)

Myrrah forced the pills down Ryuk's throat and treated his cuts and bruises. Next she turned to the wolves.

"What happened to the demon?" Ryuk's voice was drowsy.

"It's dead. Something purified it so now it's just a regular bear," Myrrah grinned. "We can take it back to your tribe now if you want,"

"Awesome!" Ryuk exclaimed. He stood up and offered his hand to Myrrah. He noticed she winced when she moved. "Hold still," He ordered and set her back on the ground.

"What are y-" Myrrah started but than she felt something warm and wet over her cuts. She looked down to see Ryuk liking her injuries! "EEK! Pervert!" Myrrah pushed him away.

"Ow! Easy!" Ryuk sat up and got back in her face. "I was just healing you! Now sit still,"

Myrrah blushed at Ryuk's bold tongue. Her blush deepened when Ryuk pulled her leg up and forced her on her back. She shuddered when she felt his hot tongue on the skin of her inner thy. Myrrah sighed when she her wounds close. She was so lost in the euphoria. She pouted when it stopped.

"There," Ryuk grinned. "You're good as new,"

Myrrah looked down at her smooth creamy legs.

"Thank you," Myrrah blushed darkly.

"You okay?" Ryuk asked, noticing her red face.

"Yeah, of c-course," Myrrah stuttered as she stood up.

Ryuk got a closer look at the bear corpse. "Where did the arrow come from?"

"Not sure. I'm glad it came though," Myrrah sighed remembering that minutes ago she almost died. "Let's rest for a bit. I'm pooped,"

"Yeah, me too," Ryuk yawned and plopped down next to her. Myrrah grinned and scooched closer to him. He was so cute now that she was close to him. Myrrah smiled and playfully rested her head on his back. She felt Ryuk tense up. What was she doing? He had seen his mother do this to his father all the time. Was she trying to court him?! Myrrah lifted her head when she noticed that Ryuk wasn't breathing.

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing his red face.

Ryuk swallowed hard. When did she become so cute. He took a deep breathe, braced himself, and nuzzled her. Myrrah sighed when his soft skin came in contact with hers. Her Inu instincts took over and she returned his gesture and nuzzled the underside of his chin. They remained like that, exchanging warmth and affection. Neither had ever done this before. It was so calming.

Myrrah looked up when the pleasant feeling stopped.

"Ryuk? Ahh! Sessha! Stop!" Myrrah cried out and jumped to her feet.

Sesshomaru was before holding Ryuk up off the ground with his poison claw. Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken were there as well.

"Myrrah-sama!" Jaken exclaimed when he saw her.

"Oh Myrrah!" Rin ran to her adopted daughter and smothered her with kisses. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rin," Myrrah said, squirming out of Rin's iron grip. She ran to Sesshomaru's side.

"Sessha, please!" Myrrah begged. "You'll kill him!"

Ssshomaru didn't even glance at her. His eyes shifted upwards. In seconds, he dropped Ryuk and grabbed Myrrah and jumped out of the way. All Myrrah could see was a crater in the ground where they once stood. When the dust cleared, Myrrah saw in the crater an adult wolf demon. Myrrah blushed. He looked like an adult version of Ryuk except his eyes were blue. He was so handsome. He stood up and glared angrily at Sesshomaru and Myrrah.

"Keep away from my son, you mutts," He snarled.

Suddenly, there were dozens of members of the demon wolf tribe surrounding them.

"Kouga!" one of the females shouted. Shinta and Aniu ran to her. Myrrah leaned closer. She was so beautiful! She had long ruby red hair that fell to her waist, pretty olive skin, and even prettier green eyes that belonged to Ryuk. She was dressed elegantly in white wolf furs and lovely purple iris in her hair. She must be on of the alphas. "Ryuk, are you alright?" the alpha female ran to Ryuk and embraced him.

"Ow. Mom, I'm okay," Ryuk managed to wheeze out.

"Ryuk!" Myrrah called to him.

"Myrrah, you okay?!" Ryuk called back.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Myrrah preventing her from getting near any of the wolves.

"Wait," Ryuk pondered. "Sessha? …..You mean Sesshomaru, Lord of the West!?"

Myrrah nodded her head.

"Ryuk! What the hell happened?" the wolf demon called Kouga demanded.

"Nothing, dad! We were just hunting," Ryuk shook his hands in front of him.

"Yeah, we wanted to bring back that bear for your tribe!" Myrrah continued from behind Sesshomaru.

"Bring it back?!" Jaken was outraged. "You deliberately disobeyed Sesshomaru-sama's orders and strayed too far from our territory!"

"You children killed that demon by yourself?" the alpha female asked.

"Yeah, mom. Me and Myrrah," Ryuk said proudly.

"Myrrah?" The female wolf looked towards Sesshomaru's direction and the little dog demon hiding behind his leg. Her eyes widened and she muttered something that even her advanced hearing couldn't make out. Myrrah heard Sesshomaru growl lowly. The wolf tribe, Kouga directly, was responsible for the death of his wife Rin.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru hissed and pulled Myrrah along with him by her hand.

Kouga snorted and turned to his wife and son.

"Ayame. Ryuk. Come, we're going home," Kouga commanded. "The rest of you, get the bear,"

Myrrah looked back at Ryuk and his family that were leaving. She smiled at what looked like Kouga congratulating Ryuk over the fall of the bast. When he had the chance, Ryuk looked back at his new friend.

"Bye," He mouthed.

"Bye," Myrrah whispered back.

Myrrah let her limp hand be held by Sesshomaru. Rin and the were sent ahead so she was now alone with the first son of the great dog demon. She was frightened. She was sure he would scold her fiercely. She was just waiting for it.

"Myrrah...," Here we go. "What were you doing today? You could have been hurt,"

"Demo, Sessha-chan, nothing happened," Myrrah tried to defend herself.

"You were attacked by that demon and that wolf demon could have killed you," Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"Ryuk wouldn't do that!" Myrrah ripped her hand from his.

"Myrrah, please. I'm only trying to protect you," Sesshomaru's voice softened. When he saw that Myrrah's outburst was gone, he took her hand in his again. "I'm sorry but you are confined to the palace until further notice,"

"Just for wandering off?" Myrrah whined. She hated it when he said he was sorry for punishing her. There was no

"For the thousandth time and tricking Jaken again," Sesshomaru smirked down at her.

Myrrah sighed. Maybe she could find away to sneak out later to meet Ryuk again. He smelled of fresh grass and rain. She would be able to see him again. She couldn't wait to tell Karin. As she was mentally going over her day, Myrrah remembered the sacred arrow that saved her.

"Sessha-chan?" Myrrah looked up at her tall father-figure.

"Hmm?"

"Are there any priestess nearby?" Myrrah inquired. She didn't miss the narrowing of his eyes.

"No," He snapped.

"But I saw a scared arrow," Myrrah said.

"Think nothing of it, Myrrah," Sesshomaru pulled her along. "Let's just go home,"

The little demon sighed. Someone shot that arrow for the purpace of saving her, but she didn't know any priestesses. Sessomaru picked Myrrah up and cradled her against his white fur. Myrrah snuggled into the softness, the exhaustion finally kicking in. Her senses became clouded, but just before she closed her eyes, she smelled it and saw a flash of bright red against the green of the forest.


	2. Mischievous Little Pup

**A/N****: ****Omg... Electric Daisy Carnival... It's so great! Afrojack Morgan Page and Calvin Harris all were there! It was sooooo fun! I had a really good work out too! I danced for 9 hours straight! But anyway! This was supposed to be a cute little oneshot, but I did say that if I got at least 10 reviews I would continue. Thanks fellow users and guests. This is for you! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own InuYasha nor do I make money off of this. Also the song I used "Bring me close" by Mindy Gledhill. Awesome song!**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Rin-chan! It was wonderful!" Myrrah shouted bouncing about her futon. "I never knew the wolf youkai were so amazing!"

"Yes, yes," Rin nodded, pretending she was listening but all of her focus was on getting the pup to stay still.

"Ow!" Myrrah whimpered when one particular jump caused Rin's comb to roughly dig into her scalp.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Myrrah-chan," Rin pulled the little girl into her lap and kissed her achy head. "Now, settle down. It's time for bed,"

Myrrah struggled a bit when Rin tucked the blankets tightly around her.

"Ne? Rin-chan?" Myrrah peaked her nose above the blanket. "How come you and Sessha-chan never told me about the wolf youkai? They live so close to us,"

"Ano..., We just never thought you needed to know. They can be very dangerous," Rin whispered calmly as she neatly braided Myrrah's silver hair.

"Demo... Ryuk didn't seem so bad and his wolves are like puppies!" Myrrah giggled.

"Hehe..., alright, love. Time for bed," Rin lowered her lips and kissed Myrrah's forehead. "Sesshomaru will be here soon,"

She would have to wait and be awake for a little while longer now. Something she was well accustomed to by now. Sesshomaru was the Lord of the West, but he was never in one spot for too long. When he and Rin adopted Myrrah, Sesshomaru built them a castle to give them stability, but that didn't mean he gave up his nomad lifestyle. Every once in a while he would return to be with his family. He always made sure he was there to wish Myrrah goodnight.

The young daiyoukai closed her eyes and faked slumber when she smelled Sesshomaru coming. She heard him slide the shoji open and his steps on the floor were purposely audible.

"Myrrah," Rin sighed, well aware of this game. Myrrah made the hush sound.

"I know you're awake, Myrrah," She could hear the very faint smile in his voice.

Myrrah giggled.

"How did you know?" She sat up in her bed. Sesshomaru sat on the bed opposite of his wife.

"Your nose was twitching," He playfully poked her cheek. Myrrah faked a pout and swatted his claw away.

"So? You're not still angry at me?" Myrrah flapped her feet under the blankets to avoid looking her uncle in the eye.

"No, but you may need to apologize to Jaken," Sesshomaru stated.

"I didn't mean to disobey. I was just playing with my new friend," Myrrah continued to avoid his piercing gaze. "At least, I was able to use all those lessons you taught me. I had no idea I was so tough!" Myrrah touched her slender arm, feeling her little muscles.

"Yes, Myrrah-chan," Rin indulged the young child.

"That was your first hostile opponent, wasn't it?" Sesshomaru asked, retucking the pup in.

"Yup, yup! And Ryuk and I kicked his butt!" Myrrah couldn't stop smiling. "Demo..., but we weren't the ones who kill it though. An arrow did. Are there any priestesses near by, Sessha-chan?"

"Non that I'm aware of," Sesshomaru stated, his true feelings only being displayed by his lips being tightly pressed together in a thin line. "Okay, Myrrah, it's time to sleep,"

"Demo, Sessha-"

"Hush, now," Rin cut her off and kissed Myrrah's cheek.

"We'll see you in the morning, Myrrah," Sesshomaru gave Myrrah one last pat on the head before he left his wife and their pup alone. His wife didn't miss Sesshomaru's eyes looking at her and than the door.

"Will he be back soon?" Myrrah murmured.

"Of course, love," Rin smiled looking at Myrrah's half lidded eyes.

**I could float without wings**

**Touch the sky, feel the sunlight **

**Fly through space**

**If I knew it would bring me close to you**

Rin gently sang the lullaby. It was a little song she had heard when she was younger and she always remembered it. When Myrrah was first given to them, she had cried non stop for days. Singing to her was their last resort and it instantly put the wailing infant to sleep. Ever since than, Rin always sang it to Myrrah before she went to continued to work to this very day. Rin stifled a laugh when she looked down and saw that Myrrah had already fallen asleep.

**People stop and stare **

**So let them watch me **

**While I dare to suddenly**

**Dance through the street**

**Tap my feet **

**I could sing your name out loud **

**Through the crowd**

**If I knew it would bring me close to you**

Rin slowly moved from the bed, her voice becoming softer and lower with each step. She sang the very last verse as she was sliding the shoji closed. Rin even took cautious steps when she a decent way from Myrrah's room. When she knew it was safe, she rushed off to find her husband.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the estate's garden. His expression was so stoic and hard that even Rin, already accustomed to his face, could tell that something was wrong.

"Anata? You wanted to talk?" Rin stood by his side.

"I was thinking of having Myrrah stay with my mother for a while," Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"What?!" Rin exclaimed. "What made you decide this?"

"They are getting too close to her," Sesshomaru bit out. "I've tolerated them for far too long,"

"They just want to see her...," Rin whispered sadly.

"I don't give a damn," Sesshomaru spat. "I already spoke with her about it,"

"How did she feel about your proposal?" Rin asked, an edge in her voice. She was already against this idea.

"She was rather enthusiastic about Myrrah coming to living with her," Sesshomaru had a hint of a smile in his voice.

"She is the only one," Rin sneered.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his wife's indifference.

"Of course you will be living there with Myrrah as well," Sesshomaru looped his arm around Rin's tiny waist.

"Oh lovely," Rin said sarcastically. "I get to live with your mother,"

On the far side of the castle, a young demon was still wide awake and had heard everything. They had often underestimated her strong hearing. Myrrah huffed and backed away from the slightly ajar shoji. They were going to send her to away to Baachan's palace. Not that she didn't love her Baachan dearly. She lived in a beautiful castle in the sky. Whenever she visited, the mistress spoiled her shamelessly with presents and sweets. Myrrah never imagined she would be living there. It always seemed like a magical place away from home.

"Myrrah-sama?"

Myrrah turned and saw her personal maid, Mila.

"Shhh, Mila-chan. Sessha-chan might hear you," Myrrah held a little finger to her lips.

"F-Forgive me, Myrrah-sama, but shouldn't you be in bed?" the maid asked.

"I should and I will-" Myrrah giggled. "-just as soon as I get back,"

"N-Nani?" Mila watched as her mistress hopped about the room, putting on her day clothes.

Mila was in Myrrah's service since they were both four years old. At least formally she was in her service. Mila was an orphaned cat demon that Rin had crossed paths with long ago. After much begging, Sesshomaru finally agreed to take her in. To make use of her, Sesshomaru assigned Mila to be Myrrah's caretaker. A role Mila attempts to take seriously but had great trouble keeping Myrrah out of trouble. It was not long before they became best friends. The dynamic duo of Myrrah and Mila. Myrrah's favorite part was their rhyming names.

"W-What do you mean? Back from where?" Mila whispered frozen in her place. She wanted to chase after Myrrah but all that followed her was her arms.

"I'm going to see Ryuk-kun," Myrrah grinned as she slipped on her shoes.

"The w-wolf demon? But why?" Mila asked.

"I want to see him again before Sessha-chan sends us away?"

"Sesshomaru-sama wants to send us away? To where? Are we in trouble?"

"No, of course not. Sessha-chan just thinks I'll be safer there,"

"And I'm going with you, Myrrah-sama?"

"I'm not going without you,"

Myrrah observed herself in the small mirror. She was never a vain child, barely caring if her shoes were matching, but for some reason she wanted to look...nice. She had the weirdest feelings when she thought of Ryuk. She had only known him for a short while but for some reason when she thought of him, her breathing quickened and she felt her body temperature rise. She would have to ask Rin-chan about it later.

"A-Ano, please don't leave, Myrrah-sama," Mila folded her hands and begged. "Sesshomaru-sama will be cross...,"

Just before Myrrah hopped out of window, she turned to Mila and pouted.

"You and Jaken-chan always worry about Sessha-chan being mad," Myrrah's pout morphed into a smile. "But he never is,"

Myrrah jumped out of her window. On quiet feet, she dashed out of the property hopefully without alerting anyone. As if her excitement wasn't enough, the night air made her feel even more exhilarated. The moon was waxing but still very bright, making everything glow like crystals. Seems like everything was screaming at her to run faster. Which of course she did.

With Ryuk's scent still fresh in her mind and senses, Myrrah followed it until every shadow moved two inches. She was shocked at the distance she had been traveling. She traveled far to the north, to the mountains She had no idea Ryuk lived so far. Already she could smell the other wolf demons and the burning fires of their dens. Were they still away? It seemed so late, but than Myrrah remembered that she was only 7 and Sesshomaru made her go to bed early. Just as the camp was coming into view, Myrrah immediately sensed danger. Just before the light of their bonfires revealed her, she ducked behind a tree.

Myrrah just stood there, catching her breath. She had to be careful. If the wolves were anything like her kind, they could hear and smell her. She nearly wet herself, when the wolves of the tribe all began to growl...in her direction. It was almost like a symphony of threats. There were too many scents mixed together. She couldn't hone in on Ryuk. When the growls became more intense, Myrrah quietly dashed away from the dens. As she stood in the tree tops, she felt like a fool. She never thought this though at all. Of course she couldn't just waltz in and ask to see the wolf demon prince.

She didn't know how long she was standing in the tree but she broke out of her trance when she smelled something familiar.

"Aniu! Shinta!" She exclaimed when she looked down from her perch. She jumped down from the branch and embraced the majestic creatures. "You found me!"

How could she forget them? She loved Shinta's blue eyes and Aniu's lovely heterochromia eyes.

"Ne? Can you bring Ryuk-kun to me?" It didn't feel odd at all that it seemed like they understood her words. With a blink of their eyes, they turned their backs to her an headed back to the main dens.

Myrrah peaked out and watched them go. Her hearts so and her throat vibrated with laughter when she saw him, being dragged by his pelt to her.

"Okay, okay!" Ryuk growled. "What do you guys want?"

Aniu ran behind him and pressed her head to Ryuk's legs to push him further. Ryuk continued to struggle until Myrrah purposely made a noise The wolf demon froze and sniffed the air, catching Myrrah's sweet scent. Ayame noticed began to notice that one of her offspring was missing.

"Ryuk!?" Ayame called after her son. "Ryuk, where are you!?"

"I'm going for a walk, Oka-sama!" Ryuk called back. "I'll be back soon,"

Ryuk ran further out into the forests near the base of his family's mountain. With Aniu and Shinta close behind him, he went out further. Myrrah grinned and quietly made a soundless run around Ryuk. Ryuk was suddenly engulfed by her scent.

"M-Myrrah?" Ryuk silently asked.

The lurking pup in tree stifled a laugh. Three seconds later, Myrrah leaped from the tree and crashed down on Ryuk's unsusspecting back.

"I-It's you!" Ryuk said with a mouthful of dirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, Ryuk," Myrrah grinned, still perched onto of the wolf demon.

**3 Hours Later**

"You have any brothers or sisters?" Myrrah asked as she and Ryuk walked side by side along a river bank.

"Uh, I have 5 older brothers," Ryuk said almost proudly.

"Wow, 5? That sounds awesome," Myrrah said in awe.

"What about you?" Ryuk asked.

"Nope, only child..., I think...," Myrrah placed her hand on her chin in a thinking manner.

"You think?" Ryuk raised a brow.

"Yeah, I mean I don't really know where I come from," Myrrah said with an air of innocence. Ryuk couldn't believe it.

"But I thought you were the child of Sessomaru-sama!" Ryuk exclaimed.

"No!" Myrrah stopped walking and pouted. "Sessha-chan and Rin-chan just raised me,"

"Sorry, I just thought so 'cause you guys looked so much alike," Ryuk rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You know 'cause of your eyes, and hair, and those purple thingys on your face,"

Myrrah placed her hands on her hips and her pout deepened. Despite her being angry she looked cute. Ryuk bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from blushing.

"How come you came to see me?" Ryuk suddenly asked.

"A-Are you mad?"

"Nah uh," Ryuk shook his head. "I was gunna look for you tomorrow,"

"I don't know if I'll still be here tomorrow," Myrrah felt her eyes water. Just as she felt the first sob come, she felt Ryuk's lips on her cheek. Myrrah squealed and jumped back. Her golden eyes were as wide as possible and she slapped her hand to her flushed cheek.

"What was that for?" Myrrah squeaked.

Ryuk looked at oddly. He always thought kisses made girls feel better. Whenever his mom was sad, his father would kiss her and she would smile again. It always worked with his mom. Why wasn't it working now?

"I thought girls liked kisses," Ryuk cocked his head to the side, confused. "Didn't you like it?"

"W-Well...," Myrrah stuttered, still blushing. "I thought that kissing happened between two people w-who liked each other...,"

"I like you!" Ryuk grinned, being completely honest. Ryuk walked up to Myrrah and removed her hands from her face.

"R-R-Really?" Myrrah blushed harder when Ryuk didn't let go of her hands.

"Yeah! Of course," Ryuk said enthusiastically. "You're really cute, Myrrah!"

"T-Thanks," Myrrah drew a circle in the dirt with her foot.

"So don't worry about leaving!" Ryuk slung his arm around Myrrah's shoulders. "You'll be okay and I'll be waiting for you when you come back, okay?"

"Kay," Myrrah smiled.

Ryuk grabbed her hand. "We should go before we get in trouble,"

"Yeah, I think Sessha-chan knows I'm not in my bed," Myrrah yawned.

The young wolf prince saw this and hunched over in front of her.

"Wha?" Myrrah yawned again, her eyes growing heavy.

"Climb on my back. I'll carry you,"

Myrrah yawned again and did as she was told. "Kay,"

The walk home felt a little too short. Especially when you are really really comfortable.

* * *

**Hitomiko15: Thank you! Although I don't speak Spanish... Through the mighty power of the internet I was able to understand! **

**Jafcbutterfly: Lol now it's longer! :)**

**Guest #1: Thanks! The idea for Myrrah has kinda been in my head since I was in fifth grade lol**

**P: Thanks for the review and yes! I shall continue!**

**Musicislife15: Thank you for reviewing! :) teehee I planned on making that happening a long time ago.**

**LunaFantasy: Thanks for the review fellow moon child! I promise to continue. You'll see what happens ;)**

**Allie X 'l: Thank you! I'm glad you got her name. I hate the name "My-rah" It reminds of that creepy girl from tiny toons with the sexual fetish for animals!**

**Guest #2: Thanks! I'm continuing! See? I'm doing it!**

**NattiKay: I know it makes no sense... Humor me? Pleeeeeease? =) Thanks for reviewing!**

**p.m.m: Thanks for reviewing puddin!**

**SuperMikoFromTheFuture: Thanks for reviewing puddin! I'm glad you liked it!**


	3. Reunion

A/N: Ugh! My third time writing this. Stupid Arch Linux! Enlightenment sucks. Stick with windows everyone! You don't have to configure anything!

Anyway! I actually based Ryuk off of Sulfus from the Italian comic Angel's Friends. I always imagined Kouga's son as haughty and arrogant but still a good guy. I thought Sulfus's character matched that perfectly. At least the comic book version of him. By the way, this will not be a long, annoying painfully stretched out romance. Myrrah and Ryuk are not at all like their parents. They know what they want! It will not take them 200 episodes for them to admit they love each other! That pissed me off so much with Inuyasha and Kagome.

This chapter is short cause I had to write a bunch of times. Sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa I really wish I did cause I feel like I would be rich.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

"Ryuk, where are they?"

"They're headed west," the young wolf prince whispered.

"Damn, we need to catch them before they reach the river,"

Ryuk stood up from his hidden position in the bushes. Without wasting a second, he dashed off in direction of the deer. It was this time of year that Ryuk hated the most. Winter was approaching and his clan had to gather as much food as possible to survive. It was such a pain in the ass because they had to track the migrating herds! Normally this responsibility belonged to his older brothers but his father made him go along when it was discover that Ryuk had a stronger than average sense of smell. The other wolf yokai around his age were forced along as well. The whole point was to gain experience This time he was pair off with his friend Raff and a female white wolf named Felan.

"They're a few miles ahead of us," Ryuk called back to the rest of his pack.

Despite the furs wrapped around his body, Ryuk was still freezing his tail off. The winds were harsh and blistering his skin. All of this was just making him more bitter. He had been on this hunt for days. No food. No rest and it was freakin cold. He sensed Korra running beside him, struggling a bit to keep up. She was the oldest of Aniu and Shinta's second litter and Ryuk's new comrade.

"Korra? Daijoubu da?" Ryuk slowed his pace. Looking closer, he saw the pup was exhausted. "C'mon girl," He hoisted her up onto his back. He looked around and suddenly noticed how quiet it was. Where was the rest of his pack? Was he really running so fast that he lost track of the others? No wonder Korra was so tired.

The pup on Ryuk's back suddenly began to growl aggressively at the area in front of them.

"What is it, girl?" Ryuk looked ahead and sniffed the air. There was definitely something out there. "Felan!" He shouted to his comrade. The was no response. Dammit Why the Hell did go off ahead of everyone? Korra's growl intensified and it was than that Ryuk noticed that the wolf was growling at the sky. The clouds were moving fast against the wind! One particular cloud looked like it was moving towards him! Ryuk felt Korra whimper and try to hide herself on his back. The cloud took the shape of a giant dog and gracefully landed before him. Ryuk was speechless at first. It was at least three times larger than an adult wolf. It had shining pure white fur that feathered it's neck, legs, and tail. It's eyes were a dark red that contrasted with the blue irises. It's strangest feature was the dark purple marks around it's muzzle. It was so beautiful and so familiar.

He felt Korra tense up even more when the beast took a step closer. Ryuk placed the pup down gently and took an defensive stance, standing between both creatures. When the beast continued to advance, Ryuk bared his fangs and claws and growled. The dog made a whimpering sound and stepped back. Ryuk knitted his brow in confusion. The dog seemed almost ...sad.

"What do you want?" Ryuk spat the words. He noticed the massive dog flinched at the threat. The dog demon took a step back as a sparkling fog enveloped it. Ryuk thought fast and picked up Korra. He sprinted in the opposite direction. He heard four legs trample the ground behind him. He glanced back and saw the bubble of mist was following! He pushed himself past his limit and ran faster. Soon the footsteps behind him began to fade away until they all together stopped. He halted when he stopped hearing anything. He stood completely still, trying to hear anything shrouded in the swaying trees. He sniffed the air. The scent in the air was very pleasant and nostalgic. Could it be? But it was impossible.

"Ryuk!" The wolf prince jumped a bit when he heard his comrade call. He turned in the direction of the voices and saw the rest of his team.

"Ryuk, what happened? You just disappeared," Felan, the grey female, asked. "What happened to Korra?"

"Sorry, I was just following the trail but I than something started following us," Ryuk explained and place Korra in Felan's arms.

"Following you?" Raff, the male white wolf, inquired. "What was it?"

"This big ass dog demon," Ryuk finally caught all of his breathe.

"Was it Sesshomaru?" Felan stood by Ryuk.

"I'm not sure," Ryuk rubbed the back of his neck. "It's gone now. We should hurry up and just find the stupid deer,"

"Where are they now?" Raff asked.

"Uh," Ryuk sniffed the air and pointed west. "Same direction as before. We should hurry up before we lose-"

"Ryuk-kun!"

Ryuk saw a flash of silver and pink and felt the wind knocked out of him almost violently as he fell to the ground. He felt a weight sitting on his chest and in an instant, he was suddenly surrounded by the familiar nostalgic smell. That pleasant smell of lilacs. He opened his eyes and saw someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"M-Myrrah...," He breathed out.

Her smile was still so bright and uplifting. Her golden eyes shined with pure excitement.

"Get off him, you bitch!" Felan screamed and clawed at Myrrah but all she touched was the air. Ryuk felt the pressure on his chest disappear. He saw a silver blur flip off of him and land a safe distance away from the others. Sitting up, he drank Myrrah in. He remembered her as an oddly dressed, silly little demon pup. That was defiantly not was was standing in front of him. Myrrah had matured. She still had the same golden eyes and purple markings on her cheeks but she was taller, more slender, with a blossoming feminine figure. Her hair had grown and was now a little past her waist. She even had a gold hoop in her left ear. Her clothing was still abnormal. She was wearing a short light pink spaghetti strap dress that ended at her mid thigh. The dress had a hood with soft white fur around the hem. She wore white boots with kitten heals and a cuff of white fur around each wrist.

Ryuk was surprised that she wasn't cold in that outfit. She smiled again and began to walk towards Ryuk again but Raff and Felan took defensive positions in front of him, preventing Myrrah from getting close. Ryuk sighed in annoyance at their unnecessary hostility.

"Relax, guys," He toughed their shoulders to reassure them. "She's a friend,"

Myrrah smiled. As soon as Ryuk slid past them, she through herself into his arms. Ryuk squeezed her as hard as he could. He had only known her for a short time, but he had missed her tremendously Myrrah herself had thought of nothing else while she was away. Neither said anything, they just held each other. Myrrah looked up from Ryuk's chest and took in his appearance. She blushed lightly. He was much more handsome than she anticipated. She buried her face in his chest again when he began to notice her pink cheeks. He chuckled softly.

A fake aggravated cough was heard, ruining the happy reunion.

"Who is she?" Felan demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"She's an old friend of mine," Ryuk said, with his arms still around her waist.

"My name is Myrrah," the female daiyokai introduced herself innocently, completely oblivious of the anger coming from Felan.

"Nice to meet you," Raff seemed to calm down a bit. She was pretty cute.

"Nice to meet you too," Myrrah grinned as she pulled away a little bit from Ryuk. "What's your na-"

"We should get going," Felan rudely interrupted her. "The herds will get away,"

"Hunting?" Myrrah inquired. Ryuk nodded. "Cool,"

A soft growl came from behind Ryuk's legs.

"Who's she?" Myrrah crouched down to Korra's level. She held out her hand for the wolf to sniff.

"Korra," Ryuk answered. "Aniu's and Shinta's pup,"

"They had pups?" Myrrah beamed. "I'd love to see them again,"

"You could come wit-"

"Myrrah-sama!" They were all startled by a voice coming from the sky. Myrrah squeaked and hid behind Ryuk.

"What's wrong?" Ryuk couldn't help but smirk at her. She looked like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He heard Raff and Felan gasp. He looked up to see a female demon riding atop a two headed dragon. "Who's that?"

"Myrrah-sama! Please we have to get back to the palace," She implored. Upon closer inspection, Ryuk saw the female on the dragon was a cat demon.

"Demo, Mila-chan, I was going to go back very soon," Myrrah peeped her head out from behind Ryuk.

"We need to go right now," Mila implored.

"You should go," Felan spat.

"We need to get going too," Raff added.

Myrrah stepped out from behind Ryuk and ran to Mila, who had dismounted Ah-Un.

"Mila-chan, this is Ryuk-kun," Myrrah pulled her over to the trio of wolf yokai.

"Very nice to meet you," Mila bowed respectively but immediately turned back to Myrrah. "Myrrah-sama, you know you are not allowed here without a an escort,"

Myrrah pouted and sighed at her friend's nagging. Ryuk lightly touched her arm. "Meet me here later?" He whispered in he ear. Myrrah blushed when she felt his breath on her skin, but nodded her head. She gave his hand one last squeeze before being dragged away by Mila. Ryuk didn't take his eyes off her until she was too far away to see. He felt a clawed hand grab his upper arm.

"Hello? Ryuk? Are you listening?" Felan shook him lightly.

"H-Huh?" Ryuk turned to a fuming Felan and laughing Raff.

"Welcome back, Ryuk," Raff teased. "I don't blame you. Myrrah's very attractive,"

Ryuk elbowed him in the ribs playfully and took off running. Felan and Raff were right behind him.

"Who is she anyway?" Felan ran beside Ryuk. "Why haven't we seen her before?"

"She's Sesshomaru's relative," Ryuk replied.

"Lord of the West Sesshomaru?" Raff's jaw dropped.

"Yeah," Ryuk answered.

"Good luck getting to her," Felan's comment defiantly lacked sincerity. You'd have to be blind not to see Ryuk's interest in Myrrah. They were wolf yokai after all. Wolves want, wolves take and Felan had already pinned her hopes on Ryuk.

* * *

**A/N: I love Myrrah's signature outfit. I'm not gunna lie. I was thinking of Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. I wanted to add some fur on too because I noticed that most of Sesshomaru's family has wears fur. At least I think they wear it. **


	4. The Red Flash

**A/N: I like the couple Kouga/Kagome. Not as much as InuKago though. I always liked to think that Kouga's feelings were returned through his and and Kagome's children. It's a nice thought. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Please. For the children.**

* * *

_There were no demons in my world_

_Barely any spirits_

_But there are demons in this era_

_As many demons as there are humans_

_Only 500 years in the past_

_Where did they all go?_

_What happened to them all?_

_When did the age of demons end?_

* * *

Myrrah drummed her fingers on the wooden table, never taking her eyes off Jaken.

"_Why isn't it working?_" She thought, as she shifted her legs.

Just as she was beginning to worry, she saw the frog demon's eyes droop shut and a bubble from his nose grow and shrink. Myrrah giggled and stretched her stiff, slightly pin filled legs. She was so happy that her lessons this morning were left to Jaken. It was always easy to sneak away from him. That morning at breakfast, Myrrah slipped in a high dose of concentrated Valerian root into his tea. She couldn't believe how fast he drank it without any suspicion. That stuff had a horrendous stench, but he drank it every time.

Myrrah affectionately patted Jaken on the head and slipped out of the room. She had a previous engagement and she refused to be late. She ran through the palace as quietly as possible. Sesshomaru wasn't home at the moment so the only person she really had to worry about was-

"Myrrah-chan?" She heard the voice of the person she was thinking of.

"O-Ohayogozaimasu, Obaa-chan," Myrrah turned to the person who called her.

"I thought you had lessons this morning," Her golden eyes narrowed a bit.

Myrrah swallowed hard and quivered under the powerful demoness's gaze. She was suspicious!

"I-I do," Myrrah thought quickly. "I was just on my way to the bathroom,"

"Alright, but hurry back,"

"Yes, obaa-chan!" Myrrah put a silly grin to mask her obvious deception. She walked as normally as she could around her grandmother and as soon as she was in the clear, she sprinted. "See you at lunch!" She called back and waved.

Myrrah heaved a big sigh of relief when she was at a safe distance. The Mistress of this castle was rarely frightening but it was always in everyone's best interest not to piss her off. She was most gentle with Myrrah though. The worst she'd seen was when her and Rin argued over all the sweets Myrrah ate. Having two guardians was nice but they often fought about how to raise her, discipline her, they once even argued about the clothes Myrrah wore to bed! At least her Obaa-chan never yelled or wagged her finger at her like Sessha-chan, Rin-chan, and Jaken.

Myrrah sprinted down the hallway. She had just successfully bypassed the biggest threat to her escape. She could easily avoid Rin and she was popular with all the servants and guards so they would never rat her out. She saw the main gate to the outside get closer. Her body grew hotter and hotter until she felt herself running on all fours. She burst through the front gate. 2 years ago she learned the hard way that she could only fly when in her true form. Pink and white clouds surround her legs as she ran through the open sky. Her pure white fur was blending in with clouds, making her invincible to those below.

She flew until she came upon the same place in the forest as yesterday. She gracefully touched down and sniffed the air, searching for his scent. Nothing so far. She than noticed that she was still in her true form. Sure all of her senses were heightened and she was was stronger and faster but she wasn't sure she would be noticed in the way she wanted to be noticed. Her body morphed back to it's human form. She was only wearing a thin dress but the Autumn breeze didn't faze her. Not even the Winter's snow seemed to bother her.

"Ryuk-kun?!" She called out and than smelled the wind for any trace of him. She found nothing. This was the right place. Why wasn't he here?

After the first hour of waiting, Myrrah was beginning to get a little upset. The second, she was almost in tears. She looked at the sky. The shadows' position showed that it would dusk soon. She had been gone for so long. Her family would be angry with her. She looked down at herself and felt silly. She was in her favorite white dress with asheer hem and sheer long sleeves. She was wearing crystal encrusted barefoot sandals and her long hair was styled up in two long pigtails. She even borrowed some her obaa-chan's lavender perfume and Ryuk wasn't even here!

Myrrah felt anger race through as her eyes turned red. She lifted her claw and cleanly sliced through a nearby tree. She listened to wood creak and snap, the rustle of the leaves, and the animals in the area flee. She heard something unusual and her head snapped in the direction of the noise. She saw a flash of red. She thought of brushing it off as just another red leaf but she knew this red flash. The same flash that had been following her most of her life. She hadn't thought of that in so long. That red flash that saved her. The red flash that left her so many presents. That red flash that followed her constantly. Even now it wouldn't leave her alone.

She regretted the perfume because she couldn't detect anything properly. It was overwhelming. She hopped onto a high tree branch. She was glad about the special sandals though. If it were up to her, Myrrah would never wear shoes again but all of the adults in her life were insistent.

Her red and blue eyes focused. There was defiantly something moving. Her fluffy ears perked up and turned to it's direction. The thing that was following her was human, running on two feet. It was an adult, but stronger and more agile than average. Myrrah would catch him she was above average. She saw silver mixed with the red. She followed behind at a safe distance. She was quiet and very light so her jumping on tree branches wouldn't give her away. She was following it for well over an hour, into territory that was forbidden to her.

The creature she was chasing had finally slowed down. They were nearing an open space in the forest. The creature slowed to a complete stop. Myrrah hid amongst the leaves, hoping it not only cover her body but her scent as well. Myrrah peered closer and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. It was a man that had been following her. A man with a disturbingly identical appearance to her own. Everything was the same! The same long silver hair, the same golden eyes, even the same ears! Everything was the same, except the man before her didn't have the purple marks on his face. Myrrah gripped the bark and leaned against the main truck of the tree to stop herself from falling. Her body became numb and anger was replaced by confusion. Her red and blue eyes returned to their normal color.

How was this possible? Myrrah never thought of her origins. Sessha-chan and Rin-chan loved her so much, she didn't think it mattered. Her real parents didn't matter, not that she never wondered. Myrrah turned her head and looked at the man below again. He looked like he was contemplating something. A second later, he took off running at full speed. Myrrah jumped down from her perch. She sniffed the air. The perfume was fading and she could catch his scent again. This man was definitely the person who was following her. Which meant that he was also the person leaving her all those gifts. Who was he? Why did he look just like her? Was he her relative or just another dog demon? Why was he following her?

She sighed heavily. This was not the best day of her life. Ryuk ditched her, she came upon a person who looked just like her, and when she gets home, she will be in so much trouble. Not only for running away and lying, but for poisoning Jaken! Myrrah sighed again and her feet moved on their own. Still not ready to go home yet. The wind tousled her hair and pushed her further. She felt something bubble up inside of her, until it erupted through her eyes. Myrrah's legs buckled under and she fell. She cupped her face and sobbed. What an awful feeling.

Myrrah was so busy venting her emotions, she didn't hear her approaching. She only took notice when something warm and wet liked her hand. Myrrah's head shot up and she gasped.

"Oh," Myrrah groaned and put a hand over her racing heart. "It's only you, Korra," She scratched the teen wolf's ears.

"Whaddaya mean "It's only you, Korra,"?"

Myrrah knew that voice and nearly started crying again.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ryuk stood before, with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. "Where were you? Are you hurt?" Ryuk approached her and picked her up bridal style. "You alright? Your face is all red,"

Myrrah was too stunned to speak. She was still cupping her face. Now it was to hid her blushing.

"So that's why we couldn't find you," Ryuk said after inhaling her scent. It was her perfume. "Why do you smell like this?"

"A-Ano, I thought you'd like," Myrrah said, dumbly.

"I do like it," Ryuk shrugged. "It was just a pain in the ass to find you,"

"G-Gomen," Myrrah lowered her head.

"Hey!" Ryuk shook her lightly when he saw her frown. "It's alright. Let's just get this smell off you so I can enjoy your pure scent," He smirked and leaned in dangerously close to Myrrah's face.

"H-How?" Myrrah asked as she playfully pushed Ryuk away.

"Let's go swimming!" Ryuk held her tighter against his body and took off running before Myrrah could protest.

* * *

**The Palace**

"Jaken, you baka! How could you let her go again!?" Rin snarled as she held up the little toad by the front of his shirt.

"Forgive me, Rin-sama!" Jaken begged.

"This is the 6th time that girl has poisoned you," Rin dropped Jaken to the floor.

There was a laugh in the corner of the room.

"She reminds me of Sesshomaru when he was her age," Okaa-sama said with a happy smile.

"I cannot possibly imagine Sesshomaru was ever like that," Rin turned to her mother-in-law.

"Oh, he was serious and regal, but he was never above being a trouble maker,"

"I'll tease him about that later, but what do we do about Myrrah?" Rin got back to the subject of her step daughter.

"What about Myrrah?" came a strong, slightly angry voice.

Everyone in the room froze.

"Welcome home, Anata," Rin clasped her hands together, a habit of hers when she knew her husband was agitated.

"Where's Myrrah?" Sesshomaru demanded in an angry voice.

"Well, ano..., you see-" Rin stumbled, while Jaken hid behind Rin's leg.

"Your pup slipped sleeping powder into the little demon's drink again and ran away," Okaa-sama said with a smug voice.

"Please forgive me, my Lord!" Jaken begged, still cowering behind his master's wife's leg.

"How long has she been gone?" Sesshomaru bit out. Keeping his composure at the moment was getting more and more difficult in wake of such incompetence.

"Since this morning," Rin said.

"Stay here," He ordered. "I'll be back,"

* * *

"Wow!" Myrrah exclaimed in awe. "I've never been to this lake before. It's beautiful!"

"Let's go!" Ryuk said while taking off his tunic.

"B-But isn't it cold?" Myrrah asked while looking away from naked upper body.

"Nah, it's not that bad. The water hasn't turned to autumn temperature yet," He pointed to Korra who was already splashing around. "See? It's not bothering Korra," Ryuk didn't wait for her response. He ran into the crashing waves with his wolf. Myrrah stood there and thought for a second. If she didn't go home now, she was sure everyone would kill her. Was it worth it?

Myrrah watched her friend splash and swim in the water. The sun was setting, making everything glow. Her rapidly beating heart calmed down a bit at the sight shifting water. Ryuk waved her over. She cast her doubts to the wind, flung off her dress, and jumped in.


End file.
